Miradas (Eden X Koga Yaoi)
by joya blanca
Summary: A veces las miradas dicen más que las palabras: Eden X Koga Yaoi (Eden X Kouga) / Saint Seiya Omega Yaoi./ Eden X Koga Yaoi. (Seiya x Saori /Athena. Insinuado) (one-shot)


Miradas

Saint Seiya Omega, los otros Saint seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Eden X Koga (Eden X Kouga) / Saint Seiya Omega Yaoi./ Eden X Koga Yaoi. (Seiya x Saori /Athena. Insinuado)

Las batallas al fin han acabo, Abzu y Saturno han sido vencidos…La paz reina y la tranquilidad al fin ha llegado al mundo…

-¡YA APURATE DE DESPEDIRTE!, ¡ME ESTOY HARTANDO DE ESTE TRAMITE!

-¡RELAJATE, VAS A VIVIR MÁS!

-"relájate, vas a vivir más"…Lo lerdo de los humanos debe habérseme pegado, para haber aceptado a esto.

El poderoso dios del rayo, Edén de Orión, hijo del dios de la guerra Marte. Quien por la difunta Aria (falsa Athena) decidió ayudar al mundo a ser pacifico traicionando a su padre para ayudar a la verdadera Athena convirtiéndose en su caballero. Pero manteniendo las ideas de su padre, de que si los fuertes dominaran la tierra el mundo sería mejor….Seamos francos, los humanos han hecho del mundo un caos, si desaparecieran de un suspiro, la tierra se beneficiaría…Para construir una utopía sin dolor, hambre o pena "las personas débiles no deberían existir".

Podría estar haciendo eso, en este instante y convertirse finalmente "en el rey del nuevo mundo ahora pero NOOOOOOO…. ¡Esta al pie de las escaleras del santuario, esperando que el tonto del hijo adoptivo de Saori, acabe de despedirse!...Los instintos del orgulloso, seguro y arrogante le indicaban que tenía que rechazar, e incluso su idolatrada media hermana Mayor Sonia de Escorpio, le advirtió sobre aquello….

Sin embargo apenas Koga se lo propuso, el que apodan "Ikki Junior" le fue imposible decir un rotundo ¡NO!, solo una mirada fue suficiente para paralizarle la mandíbula...Esa era la razón por la que se encontraba esperando a que el "asesino de dioses" como ridículamente lo apodaron, acabara el "festival de despedidas" para poder irse de viaje por el mundo (dentro de este milenio de ser posible)….

-¡VAMOS QUE SE NOS VA A IR EL AVION!

-¡PODRIAS CALLARTE!, ¡CALLATE!

¡Increíble!...Es indignante que EL un miembro de la familia real del dios de la guerra, sea tratado casi como un esclavo….Y pensar que si su padre hubiera ganado, el estaría gobernando al mundo como el dios que es…

-Huf…. ¿Por qué no le di una patada cuando dijo lo del "compañero de viaje"?, solo nos vamos por las vacaciones de verano, no es que no vuelvan a verse nunca. Fiuuuuuuuu…ese pegasito, es un "hijito de mamá de primera".

El joven que portaba la armadura de bronce de la constelación del "cazador", poso sus ojos por casualidad en 2 personas….En una pareja que no es pareja oficialmente pero que el resto sabe que es pareja. Sabía que sonaba a trabalenguas pero era la verdad.

Se trataba de Seiya de Sagitario y Saori (athena)….Todos (hasta el mismo) se han dado cuenta, pero nadie dice nada…ni si quiera un letra, como temiendo que si lo mencionan el cielo les caería encima. A pesar que el mismo Seiya ha admitido abiertamente durante una de las batallas, que está enamorado de su deidad...

Sus miradas, sus gestos, la forma en que se tocaban, la devoción del ex Pegaso hacia su diosa. Dicen que Seiya es la reencarnación del primer Pegaso, y de Temma el Pegaso de 1850 siglo XVII=17….Que desde la edad del mito él siempre se enamorara…"ups"…que el jurara una "ferviente lealtad" de la versión de la diosa de la sabiduría del instante en que este y viceversa…en fin….

Al peli blanco grisáceo le importaba un pepino que la peli lila le tuviera "empeño" a su caballero, mientras continúe siendo virgen, ni el mismo Zeus debería oponerse.

Amor entre dios y caballero, un tabú divino, rosando entre lo indebido y lo prohibido. Koga es técnicamente un dios, el hijo adoptivo de un dios, diosa…En su caso, ellos en teoría estarían en el mismo nivel…. ¡¿Por qué ESTABA PENSANDO EN KOGA?!...Ese tipo de cabellos color vino (burdeo) lo hacia sentir…

-Listo, vámonos.

Los preciosos ojos cafés del actual Pegaso, junto a su voz, lo sacaron de su meditación…

-¿Por qué estas rojo?, ¿tienes calor?

Intentando salvar su orgullo, el peli grisáceo lo más serio posible…

-Si.

-te dije que debiste tomar agua antes de salir, amigo tu no escuchas.

-bla, bla, bla… ¿vas a caminar de una vez o qué?...si el avión se va sin nosotros…

-Sí, si capto, "soy hombre muerto", ya vámonos.

Los siguientes 3 meses fueron Koga jalando a Eden a donde se le daba la gana: Que vamos ahí, que viajemos allá, que comamos por ahí, que tomémonos una foto para Saori por aquí, que compremos esto, que tomemos otra foto para Saori, que necesita llevar aquello, que compremos un ticket para aquello, que probemos esto….3 meses infernales donde el dios de la guerra accedía a cada capricho del heredero de la Fundación Kido.

3 meses en que no solo fue jalado por medio mundo arriba y debajo de los caminos más inhóspitos, sino que gasto como un condenado. Si no fuera millonario, estaría desesperado por las deudas gracias al pony que usa el elemento luz/oscuridad. Más de una vez tuvo la intensa necesidad de ¡llenarle el trasero a rayaos!...Una mirada, una tonta mirada de parte de K era suficiente para calmarlo.

3 meses a punto de acabar…. Estaban en Paris, en pleno invierno….Como veces anteriores saliendo de un restaurante por qué el "niño de athena" necesitaba probar la comida local (y con probar me refiero a llenarse como si fuera un pozo sin fondo)

-Huf, ¡que rico!...Aunque el mozo no dejaba de mirarnos raro.

-Hm, tal vez porque nunca antes había visto a una "máquina de triturar humana"

Por respuesta el oji café le saco la lengua al oji azul, quien está feliz de que las vacaciones al fin terminaran y volvieran a Palestra …El caballero de Orión ni en sus sueños más locos se hubiera fantaseado con que la idea de regresar a la escuela, le diera alivio…

-¡WOW!

En una esquina el pony se resbalo por la acera congelada, el cazador por su entrenamiento reacciono antes de racionalizar lo que acaba de hacer. Ambos terminaron en una pose incomoda, con Eden sosteniendo a Koga quien lo miraba un poco ladeado…Una pose que era más de Seiya y Saori que suya….

-esteeeeeee…..aaaaaaaah…..yoooooo…

-mmmmmmm…creo que deberías soltarme.

Por impulso lo hiso, dejando caer al caballero de Pegaso…

-¡solo era un decir animal!

-Lo…lo siento.

-¿Qué?... ¿qué dijiste?

Los ojos del oji café se abrieron como platos…perdón, el anti social de los nuevos bronceados ¿acaba de ofrecerle una disculpa? , también le ofrece la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie…

-Lo siento, déjame ayudarte.

Temiendo que fuera una broma macabra o una forma de tomarle una foto para humillarlo, intento levantarse solo, para volver a caer esta vez con el trasero….El peli grisáceo soltando un suspiro de enfado, sin palabras lo ayudo ponerse de pie…

-gracias.

-hm….ok "asesino de dioses", apóyate en mi hasta que lleguemos al hotel.

-¿Por qué?

-¿quieres terminar con el trasero congelado por las caídas, tonto?

-Bueno…no.

Caminaron por un parque, lleno de parejas…cosa que al "descendiente adoptivo de Athena" le desagrado….Tanta pareja melosa junta le ponía los pelos de punta…

-No quiero ir por aquí.

-Sin lloriqueos, ¿ok? Es el camino corto al hotel.

-¿seguro que sabes por dónde vamos?

-confía en mí. Lo vi en "Google Map"

Horas después, en el Hotel….

El gran Edén dios de la guerra del rayo y príncipe de Marte le era imposible dormir, esta noche Morfeo ha hecho un trabajo pésimo en él. La sensación de tener al "guerrero legendario" tan cerca, apoyado contra él, casi podía sentir su corazón latiendo e incluso el olor al shampoo de su cabello como el aroma del más dulce néctar.

Por no se cuenta vez en la noche, ha visto el reloj, contando las horas en que debía volver a la "normalidad" en palestra….Solo, no solo en aquella habitación, sino en la vida…¿será que nunca tendrá a alguien durmiendo a su lado, será que lo del "Ikki junior", no sea solo un simple apodo que su destino es parecido al de aquel "viejo" de cabellos azules…Solo como un perro vagabundo hasta que la muerte le llegue (si es que le llega)….

-Lo voy a intentar.

Concentrándose invoco una tormenta….Si Poseidón uso una red de pescador para atrapar a Anfítrite , Hades uso granadas del inframundo para tener a Perséfone y el propio Zeus rey de los cielos cambia su forma a animales para tener a las doncellas que desea… Entonces él puede llamar a la tormenta, que el agua se congele aumentando la nieve y hielo para retrasar el vuelo por unos días…Si a los humanos les disgustan sus cambios al clima ¡pues se aguantan!

Horas después….

Koga de Pegaso tiritaba de frio, una extraña tormenta con rayos provoco que cerraran el aeropuerto, la nieve bloqueara la puerta del hotel y mientras acaban de sacar al hielo mandaron a los huéspedes a refugiarse a su habitaciones, cosa que el haría…. ¡SI AUN TUVIERA HABITACION!...Su habitación, exclusivamente la suya en medio del temporal un rayo dio contra su cristal, llenándola de nieve….Por suerte logro rescatar sus documentos y la gema que porta su armadura, de su ropa, nada….Nadie quiso brindarle abrigo o dejarle usar la ducha para calentarse….

-La ducha esta lista.

..Excepto Eden, quien contra lo que piensa de él, lo ha dejado alojarse en su habitación…Luego de la ducha renovadora, no le quedo de otra que acostarse al lado del ex villano, ya que con el frio que hacia sería una locura acostarse en el sofá….Aunque este sofá este cerca de la agradable chimenea de lujo…

Para el hijo de Marte (Ares), tener al virginal Hijo de Athena tan cerca era un deleite, una bendición que sus abuelos Zeus y Hera le han concedido. Un momento…. ¿porque estaba triste?

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿te incomoda tenerme cerca?

-No eso, es….."Nada".

El peli grisáceo levanto una ceja confundido….

-"nada"…a mí no me parece "nada"

-¿te importa?

-mucho.

Era el turno de confundirse para el peli vino, ¿Por qué de repente le interesa tanto lo que le ocurre?...Su mirada seria no tenía ese brillo arrogante que usualmente tiene, sino que tiene un brillo sincero, eso le daba seguridad…

-Es la gente….Ma…..Saori me crio con la idea de que la humanidad era "generosa en tiempos de necesidad" pero….estas personas, solo se interesan por ellos mismos, están ocupadísimos quejándose por tonterías y nadie tiene interés en ayudar a otro. Me siento engañado y poco decepcionado.

Oh Koga, en el fondo este chico tiene el corazón más grande que Shun y Ryuho juntos…. Edén sin pensarlo dos veces, le tomo el mentón, besándolo de improviso…

-Los humanos son parásitos, no merecen tu pena.

Ignorando el horrible comentario, ¿su mente lo engaña o es lo que cree que es?, la duda estaba matando al enérgico descendiente de la sabiduría…

-¡diablos edén!, dime que es lo que imagino o te juro que te voy a dar unos "golpes de meteoro" que te van a llevar hasta la lun….

Por respuesta, recibió un segundo beso...

-¿eso contesta tu pregunta?...Por si tienes dudas, te amo.

-aja.

El descendiente de la guerra, se estaba entusiasmando con la idea de ir "más allá de los besos"…

-¡Alto ahí!

-¿Qué demonios sucede?

-No quiero ser mojigato pero: 1- no estoy listo y 2- hace solo 5 min que te me declaraste... ¿no crees que deberíamos llegar por lo menos a la 3° cita o ver cómo reacciona Saori con lo nuestro antes de ser "cariñosos"?

-Ok…..eso lo dejare pasar "por ahora", los besos no se negocian.

El caballero de Orion se preparaba para una larga ronda de besos….

-¿Edén?

-¿dime?

-Mañana quiero que deshagas lo que hiciste con el clima.

El comentario de su amante, cambio la cara cariñosa por una enojada. Una táctica que usa cada vez que lo "pillan con las manos en la masa"…

-Yo no fui.

A lo que el chico debajo de él, sonriendo burlón…

-¿no me digas?...Soy tonto pero no tanto.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE YO NO ...MMMMMMMMMM.

Ser callado con un beso, es la primera vez en su vida que el orgulloso "cazador" está feliz de que lo callen. Luego castigaría a quienes se negaron a ayudar a su "novia", luego se encargaría de que Saori lo acepte en su familia por las buenas o por las malas (tal vez un" huracán de rayos" cerca del santuario haga que la diosa de la sabiduría sea más abierta a aceptar)…Ahora, aquí en esta habitación…Las tiernas miradas y los besos que se daban, eran lo único que le importaba.


End file.
